Brominated diphenylethane flame retardants can be used as flame retardants for thermoplastic or thermosetting resin compositions which are processed at high temperatures since the brominated diphenylethane flame retardants can exhibit excellent flame retardancy and thermal stability. Further, brominated diphenylethane flame retardants can be used in various products since they can be added in small quantities due to their high bromine content.
Decabromodiphenylethane having ten bromine substituents can be used only with certain polymers because decabromodiphenylethane has a high melting temperature and low compatibility and thus can lower impact strength and reduce the flowability of a thermoplastic resin to which it is added.
Partially brominated diphenylethane compounds can exhibit improved properties as compared to decabromodiphenylethane, such as enhanced compatibility and thus superior impact resistant strength and excellent flowability. However, partially brominated diphenylethane compounds can have very low weatherability as compared with decabromodiphenylethane. Further, a yellowing phenomenon can be generated when using the partially brominated diphenylethane compounds as flame retardants in indoor or outdoor products.